


La Louve Avait Les Yeux Bleus

by Saikouchette



Category: Original Work
Genre: A Dame with a Past, A Hero with no Future, Cigars and red lipstick, Eyeliner is the sexiest makeup, F/F, Film Noir, Minor depiction of death, Strong Female Characters, Suggested (and suggestive) nudity, They do smoke a lot, They drink strong liqueur too, too many tags
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saikouchette/pseuds/Saikouchette
Summary: L'inspecteur Carmine Vidal se bat pour la justice dans une ville étouffée par le crime et la corruption. Lorsqu'une affaire la met sur la trace de la Louve, son ennemie de longue date, elle y voit une opportunité de régler une vieille querelle - une bonne fois pour toutes.Le chaperon rouge et la grande méchante louve, comme dans un film noir.
Relationships: Red Riding Hood/Big Bad Wolf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	La Louve Avait Les Yeux Bleus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dienael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dienael/gifts).



> Cette fic a été écrite à l'occasion du premier secret santa auquel je participe (yaaay \ô/ )
> 
> Merci, Lev d'amour, pour les bonnes idées et l'inspiration ! J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à imaginer et écrire cette petite histoire <3
> 
> Si, comme moi, vous aimez le saxophone sexy et le jazz brumeux, voici ce que j'ai écouté en boucle en écrivant :
> 
> [Theme song de Carmine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h1hlTGdTTas&ab_channel=60otaku4)  
> [La chanson de Coltrane mentionnée dans le texte](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=By88wMU1pIQ&ab_channel=TheJohnColtraneVEVO)  
> [Theme song de Lauren](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Ex73GrSTlg&ab_channel=rujazz)

La Louve Avait Les Yeux Bleus

Le cadavre de la 137ème rue n’était pas beau à voir. 

L’inspecteur Carmine Vidal le regardait à travers la fumée de sa cigarette, en écoutant distraitement l’analyse du médecin légiste.

– ... J’estime l’heure de la mort à environ vingt-deux heures, hier soir. La cause de la mort sera déterminée à l’autopsie, mais d’après les premières observations...

Carmine inspira une bouffée de tabac, inspectant la scène du regard. L’obscurité régnait encore, et les faibles lumières de la ruelle ne l’aidaient pas. Les gyrophares non plus.

Le corps d’une femme avait été retrouvé une heure auparavant par des éboueurs qui n’en demandaient pas tant. La poubelle dans laquelle on l’avait jetée – et brûlée – était encore chaude. Le pire était l’odeur. Même la cigarette de Carmine avait du mal à la masquer.

Ce n’était pas inhabituel de trouver des cadavres dans des poubelles, dans cette partie de la ville. Ce qui l’était, en revanche, c’était d’en trouver un dans les poubelles de la cantine favorite de la reine de la pègre locale – la Louve, comme elle se faisait appeler maintenant.

– J’espère que tu ne penses pas à ce que je crois que tu penses, gronda près d’elle la voix bourrue de son partenaire, l’inspecteur Jibril Korsah.

Carmine le regarda du coin de l’œil. Il avait son air des mauvais jours, le costume froissé et les sourcils froncés sous son feutre. Sa peau noire luisait faiblement dans la pénombre de la ruelle et sa mâchoire aurait mérité un coup de rasoir. Carmine reporta son attention sur le corps que le légiste retournait et haussa les épaules.

– Trop de verbes dans ta phrase, Jib, répondit-elle à mi-voix, sa cigarette toujours entre les lèvres. Tu sais bien que je ne pense pas, à cette heure-ci.

– Carmine.

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de fumer en silence, les mains dans les poches de son trench-coat. Mais elle savait que Jibril ne lâcherait pas. Carmine pouvait sentir son regard désapprobateur, et il était au moins aussi têtu qu’elle.

Le légiste relevait une marque sur la nuque de la victime qui ressemblait bien à un impact de balle. Carmine soupira.

– On a reçu l’appel du Central, Jib, dit-elle avec lassitude. L’enquête est ouverte et c’est la nôtre. Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

– Tout sauf la connerie que tu vas faire, grogna Jibril. Et n’essaie pas de me faire croire le contraire, ou je vais m’énerver.

Carmine claqua la langue et agita sa cigarette. Elle aussi commençait à s’énerver.

– C’est mon boulot, je te rappelle. Le tien aussi, accessoirement.

– Ça ne le sera plus dans quelques heures, si tu t’obstines. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les stups vont débarquer et récupérer l’affaire. Et ils vont rappliquer encore plus vite quand ils sauront que tu es dessus. Tu as vraiment besoin que je te rappelle depuis combien de temps tu es dans leur collimateur ?

– Raison de plus pour ne pas traîner.

Carmine écrasa son mégot avec sa chaussure et tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers sa voiture. Jibril l’appela mais elle ne se retourna pas.

– On se retrouve au poste, lança-t-elle. Je vais chercher le petit-déjeuner !

Elle remonta le col de son trench-coat et arrangea l’angle de son éternel fédora rouge, l’inclinant légèrement sur le côté droit. La sirène d’une ambulance hurla au loin et au-dessus des gratte-ciels, une aube grise peinait à se lever.

* * *

– Je suis vraiment désolé, inspecteur, mais Madame Forger n’est pas disponible pour le moment. Peut-être pourriez-vous revenir plus tard ?

Le jeune employé était blême et Carmine aurait pu avoir de la peine pour lui s’il n’était pas sept heures du matin et qu’elle n’avait pas de comptes à régler avec une vieille ennemie.

– Tu crois que j’aurais dégainé ma plaque si c’était une visite de courtoisie, chéri ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix fatiguée.

L’expression de Carmine ne devait pas être très belle à voir ; le jeune homme tressaillit. 

– Vous ne semblez pas...

– Non, l’interrompit Carmine, c’est toi qui ne comprends pas. Je ne suis pas là pour taper la discute. Alors tu vas prévenir la Louve tout de suite, avant que je perde le peu de patience qu’il me reste.

Le jeune homme semblait désemparé. La Louve n’appréciait pas qu’on la dérange, mais la réputation de Carmine n’était plus à faire, surtout dans ce cabaret – le quartier général de la Louve. Il était de notoriété publique que l’inspecteur Vidal y était _persona non grata_ depuis une demi-décade, sur ordre formel du chef de la police. 

Cette entrave pouvait lui coûter sa plaque, mais Carmine n’avait jamais été en très bons termes avec sa hiérarchie. 

Elle fixa l’employé en silence, regardant son teint virer progressivement au gris. Il finit par passer une main incertaine dans ses cheveux roux, avant de bredouiller :

– Je... je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Il emprunta un couloir réservé au personnel et Carmine lui emboîta le pas, sans y être invitée, s’efforçant de juguler le flot de mauvais souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface. Combien de fois avait-elle arpenté ce même couloir, dans le passé ? Combien de fois avait-elle attendu derrière la lourde porte en chêne, parfois même en compagnie de...

Au bout de quelques instants, l’assistant ressortit du bureau ; son visage avait pris une teinte intéressante, à la fois blême et cramoisi.

– M-Madame va vous recevoir, bégaya-t-il.

Carmine hocha la tête en guise de réponse et se figea sur le seuil. 

Lauren Forger n’était ni seule, ni habillée.

Elle était en compagnie d’une des artistes du cabaret, une jeune femme très jolie – si on aimait les brunes à la peau mate et aux yeux verts – très nue, et très étalée sur le bureau de la Louve. Elle aurait pu ressembler à Carmine si ses cheveux n’étaient pas aussi longs et qu’elle n’avait pas eu cet air de faon pris dans les phares d’une voiture. Quelque chose de désagréable remua dans le ventre de Carmine, et elle décida de se reprendre.

– Ma’me Forger, salua-t-elle en portant deux doigts à son chapeau.

– Inspecteur Vidal, roucoula la Louve.

Sa voix, grave et caressante, était telle que Carmine se la rappelait, et ce détail l’irrita au plus haut point. La Louve se redressa et tapota brièvement l’épaule de l’artiste.

– Laisse-nous, Jessica chérie.

La jeune femme rougit de façon très esthétique, balbutia un mot d’excuse, ramassa ses vêtements – un costume de scène à sequins dorés – et sortit précipitamment. Carmine ferma la porte derrière elle et ne put s’empêcher de suivre la Louve du regard lorsque celle-ci se pencha vers son fauteuil pour y récupérer un kimono de soie écarlate, qu’elle noua paresseusement autour de sa taille.

– Je vois que tu as toujours ton incroyable sens du timing, Carmine, dit-elle avec amusement.

– Je ne décide pas de l’heure à laquelle des honnêtes gens découvrent des cadavres, répondit l’inspecteur en haussant les épaules.

Lauren eut un petit rire rauque et choisit un cigare, long et fin, dans une boite en bois laqué posée sur son bureau.

– Non, mais tu décides l’heure de tes visites, surtout lorsqu’elles ont lieu après tant d’années. Tu es bien matinale, Carmine.

La Louve fit craquer une allumette et son visage vacilla dans la lumière du feu. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient séparés par une raie sur le côté gauche, gonflés en boucles savamment structurées qui retombaient sur ses épaules rondes. Elle exhala une bouffée de tabac avec un soupir appréciateur et regarda Carmine à travers le voile de fumée. Ses yeux étaient surlignés de noir profond, accentuant leur forme en amande, et ses iris bleus brillaient d’un éclat presque métallique. Un sourire ambigu flottait sur ses lèvres – elle portait toujours ce rouge éclatant, comme une tache de sang sur son visage de porcelaine. Elle avait fait une plaisanterie dessus, un jour, dont Carmine n’aimait pas se souvenir. 

– Le corps d’une femme a été retrouvé dans les poubelles du _Solaro_ , énonça Carmine d’un ton détaché. On lui a tiré une balle dans la nuque avant d’y mettre le feu.

Le sourire de Lauren se figea aux commissures.

– Qui ? demanda-t-elle.

– Il est trop tôt pour le savoir, répondit Carmine en haussant les épaules.

Lauren fuma en silence pendant quelques instants. Elle était nonchalamment appuyée contre le bureau en acajou massif. Ce même bureau où Carmine avait tué le précédent Loup, vidant un chargeur entier dans son torse ruinant ainsi deux ans de travail, d’infiltration et de preuves qui auraient pu faire tomber tout son gang. Incidemment, Lauren en avait profité pour la trahir et prendre la tête du cartel, devenant la nouvelle Louve pendant que Carmine se faisait renvoyer jusqu’au bas de l’échelle policière, s’estimant heureuse de ne pas s’être fait renvoyer tout court.

– Pourquoi es-tu ici, Carmine ? demanda la Louve d’une voix douce.

Si elle devait être entièrement honnête, Carmine n’en était pas vraiment sûre. Elle fourra ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon de costume froissé.

– Tu devrais le savoir, Lauren, répondit-elle d’une voix égale.

– Tu trouves un corps dans les poubelles de mon restaurant favori, et tu débarques chez moi à l’aube, après cinq ans sans un mot, alors que je ne suis pas décente, avec ton regard accusateur et tes sourcils froncés. Tu ne devrais pas plutôt être en train d’interroger la concurrence ?

– Tu pourras peut-être vendre ça aux collègues, rétorqua Carmine avec un air sombre, mais je ne crois pas un seul instant que ce soit un coup de tes rivaux. 

Lauren sourit lentement, dangereusement.

– Vraiment ? Me penses-tu assez stupide pour tuer quelqu’un et le jeter dans mes propres poubelles ? Suis-je tombée si bas à tes yeux ?

Carmine ne cilla pas.

– Pas si tu as un message à faire passer à tes ouailles.

Lauren rejeta la tête en arrière et eut un rire franc, qui fit tressaillir la soie rouge de son peignoir. Carmine lutta pour ne pas baisser son regard.

– Je suis donc un génie du mal ! s’exclama-t-elle. Je vais le prendre pour un compliment, _inspecteur_.

Carmine la regarda fixement pendant un moment, avant de hausser les épaules.

– Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues, Lauren, mais je trouverai. Et tu ne t’en sortiras pas aussi bien, cette fois.

La Louve écrasa le mégot de son cigare dans un cendrier de cuivre, sur le coin de son bureau. Ses cheveux glissèrent sur son épaule. Elle croisa ses longues jambes opalines et regarda Carmine à travers ses cils. 

– Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas joueuse, Carmine, ronronna-t-elle. J’ai horreur de perdre.

Carmine sourit ironiquement et porta deux doigts à son chapeau, en guise de salut.

– Il y a un début à tout.

Elle s’interrompit, la main sur la poignée, pour lancer par-dessus son épaule :

– Si le petit rouquin qui m’a annoncée disparaît, je saurai pourquoi.

– Tu n’as aucun sens de l’humour, inspecteur ! répondit la Louve.

Son rire résonna dans l’esprit de Carmine longtemps après qu’elle ait refermé la porte du bureau.

* * *

Lorsque Carmine arriva au poste, avec du café frais et des sandwiches aux œufs, l’équipe des stups était déjà là. Sans surprise. 

– Toujours aussi ponctuelle, Vidal, railla leur chef, le lieutenant Felix Lynch, avec la voix nasillarde qu’il réservait à Carmine et aux gens qu’il n’aimait pas.

Leurs relations avaient toujours été houleuses, même au temps où ils travaillaient dans la même équipe, et il n’avait pas caché sa joie lorsqu’elle s’était fait éjecter de la brigade. Principalement parce qu’il était un requin aux dents longues, qui s’occupait plus de sa propre ascension hiérarchique que de ses enquêtes. Sauf lorsqu’elles pouvaient être une épine dans le flanc de quelqu’un en général, et Carmine en particulier. 

– J’ai déjà passé une partie de la nuit à remuer les ordures, soupira-t-elle, j’espérais ne pas avoir à subir les charognards au petit-déjeuner. Je t’ai manqué, Lynch ? 

Il avait un beau visage de politicien, et la stature qui allait avec – grand et solidement bâti, des cheveux blonds impeccablement coiffés, une mâchoire carrée rasée de près et des lèvres fines qui, faute d’avoir un électorat, ne souriaient qu’à ses supérieurs. Seuls son nez retroussé et ses petits yeux de fouine juraient un peu avec cette image d’homme fiable qu’il cultivait avec soin – encore plus lorsqu’il commençait à s’agacer, comme c’était justement le cas à cet instant.

– Tu n’as jamais su quand il fallait te taire, grogna-t-il en la toisant, et vois où ça t’a menée.

Il aurait aimé la regarder de haut, mais Carmine était presque aussi grande que lui, ce qui gâchait son effet. Elle lui offrit son plus mauvais sourire.

– C’est une bénédiction, plutôt, ça m’évite de te voir tous les jours.

– Ça suffit, maintenant, interrompit Jibril en posant sa grande main sur l’épaule de Carmine. Tout le monde se calme. Lieutenant Lynch, si vous avez encore besoin de nous, vous savez où nous trouver.

Lynch jeta un regard mauvais à Jibril, qui continua de sourire poliment.

– Qui aurait besoin de vous ? marmonna Lynch en se détournant.

Carmine l’aurait frappé, mais Jibril ne l’aurait pas laissée, car c’était un rabat-joie. Elle se contenta de grommeler :

– _Mère-Grand_.

Lynch se retourna dans un sursaut et Carmine ravala un sourire satisfait.

– Quoi ?

– C’est elle qu’on a retrouvé dans les poubelles, ce matin, non ? Sinon tu ne serais pas là, à voler mon enquête.

– Où as-tu entendu ce nom ? chuchota Lynch en s’approchant dangereusement.

Carmine pouvait voir des petites veines rouges dans le blanc de ses yeux.

– Allons, tu ne devrais pas froncer les sourcils si fort, ça donne des rides, à ce qu’il paraît.

– Où. As. Tu. Entendu. Ce. Nom.

Carmine se demanda comment il arrivait à articuler entre ses dents serrées.

– La rue parle, Lynch, répondit-elle d’un ton égal. Surtout dans les bas-fonds. Tu le saurais si tu sortais plus loin que le bureau du maire.

Il était livide. Carmine enchaîna, avant qu’il ait eu le temps de répondre :

– Si même moi je suis au courant pour ton indic, tu peux être sûr que la Louve l’est aussi. Et tu sais qu’elle n’est pas du genre à tolérer les mouches autour de sa table.

Lynch regarda nerveusement autour d’eux, mais à part Jibril, personne n’était à distance d’oreilles. Il planta un index menaçant dans l’épaule de Carmine.

– Reste en dehors de ça, Vidal. Tu oublies _Mère-Grand_ et tu ne t’approches pas de la Louve, ni de sa tanière, c’est clair ? 

– Ou sinon quoi ? ricana-t-elle. Tu me retireras l’enquête ? Tu me feras rétrograder pour vice de procédure ? Tes menaces n’ont aucune originalité, Lynch.

Elle baissa d’un ton, grondant à son tour :

– Si c’était bien _Mère-Grand_ dans les poubelles du _Solaro_ , ton enquête est déjà foirée, et ta promotion avec. Je te l’ai dit, Lynch ; la rue parle et je ne suis pas la seule à savoir l’écouter.

– Tu ne sais rien de _Mère-Grand_.

Carmine sourit sans répondre. Lynch sembla pris de court. Il la regarda encore quelques instants, mais il avait perdu de sa superbe.

– Reste en dehors de ça, Vidal.

– Oui, oui, je ne suis pas encore sourde, répondit Carmine avec un geste dédaigneux de la main. Amuse-toi bien avec cette affaire, Lynch.

Lorsqu’il fut sorti de la salle, elle se retourna vers son partenaire, ignorant son air furieux.

– Viens, Jib, allons manger.

* * *

– Et tu ne l’as jamais vue ? demanda Jibril, l’air sceptique.

– Puisque je te dis que non, répondit Carmine par-dessus son épaule.

Elle tourna le dos au vent pour allumer une nouvelle cigarette et regarda les buildings autour du poste de police. Son partenaire et elle étaient montés sur le toit de l’immeuble. C’était le seul endroit où Carmine pouvait parler loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

– Mais tu as quand même été en contact avec elle, continua Jibril.

Ce n’était pas une question. Carmine fit claquer sa langue, agacée.

– C’est Mère-Grand qui m’a contactée, d’accord ? Toujours en passant par des messages écrits. Hier soir, c’était la première fois qu’elle m’appelait au téléphone. J’ai demandé qu’on se rencontre, mais elle a refusé. Elle dit que la Louve a tout le monde à l’œil, depuis quelques semaines.

 _Depuis que vous êtes allée chez elle_ , avait dit l’indic.

– Et c’est bien pour ça que je n’y crois pas une seule seconde, continua Carmine d’un ton impatient, en agitant sa cigarette. Elle joue un peu trop sur le secret pour ne pas être un piège, et Lynch ne s’en rend pas compte parce que c’est un abruti.

– Comment tu sais que Lynch ne la connaît pas ? demanda son partenaire.

– Personne ne la connaît, Jib. Elle aurait été l’indic parfait si son nom de code ne traînait pas dans les rues comme une mauvaise rumeur. Même _mes_ indics le connaissent, c’est dire à quel point ça sent le coup foireux.

– La vraie question c’est pourquoi tu as encore des indics, Mine.

– On a déjà eu cette conversation, se plaignit Carmine en roulant des yeux, exaspérée.

– Et je pensais que la conclusion était claire, rétorqua Jibril comme si elle avait cinq ans. Il faut que ça cesse, Carmine. Il faut que tu arrêtes de prendre cette histoire comme ta mission personnelle.

Carmine le fixa un instant, pendant que le vent emportait la fumée de sa cigarette.

– On peut difficilement faire plus personnel, pourtant. La Louve a ruiné ma carrière, Jib. Comment veux-tu que je tourne la page quand chaque jour qui passe me rappelle ce qu’elle m’a fait ? Ce que _j’ai_ fait à cause d’elle ?

 _Pour_ elle. Carmine le payait tous les jours et pourtant... pourtant, elle n’arrivait toujours pas à éprouver de remords.

Jibril finit par détourner les yeux, s’appuyant un peu plus sur la balustrade et laissant son regard errer sur les sommets des buildings autour d’eux. Le vent d’hiver faisait claquer leurs manteaux, et Carmine commençait à regretter d’avoir laissé son chapeau sur son bureau - et de n’avoir pas fait couper ses cheveux avant qu’ils ne frôlent sa mâchoire, ils étaient maintenant trop courts pour être attachés, et trop longs pour ne pas la gêner lorsqu’elle avait le vent dans le dos.

– Si ce que tu penses s’avère vrai, reprit Jibril, et que Mère-Grand est un écran de fumée... c’est que la Louve essaie de te manipuler.

– Dis-moi quelque chose que j’ignore, ricana Carmine.

– Épargne-moi ton amertume de gamine, grogna Jibril en réponse.

Après quelques instants, de silence, il ajouta d’une voix douce :

– Tu as été la voir, le mois dernier, n’est-ce pas.

Ce n’était, une fois encore, pas une question. Carmine ne répondit donc pas. Jibril soupira.

– Écoute-moi, Mine, et reste loin d’elle. Je t’en supplie.

– C’est ce que je fais, Jib, murmura Carmine.

– Non, tu ne le fais pas. Tu continues de traîner dans son sillage comme un lapin fasciné par un serpent et un jour, elle finira par te dévorer.

Carmine écrasa le mégot de sa cigarette et planta son regard dans celui de Jibril.

– Pas si je la détruis en premier.

* * *

_Dimanche, minuit, sur les docks, près de l’entrepôt ouest. Je n’ai pas prévenu vos ex-collègues. Venez seule._

Trois coups discrets à la porte d’entrée sortirent Carmine de sa rêverie. Elle écrasa sa cigarette déjà éteinte dans un cendrier en céramique qui trônait sur une pile de dossiers, sur sa table basse, et jeta un œil à sa montre – vingt-trois heures vingt. Carmine posa le message qu’elle avait dans la main sur un coin du meuble et prit son revolver avant d’aller ouvrir. Dans le tourne-disques, John Coltrane jouait faiblement une complainte d’adieu – elle ne l’arrêta pas.

Carmine entrouvrit la porte, prudente, et cligna bêtement des yeux.

– Bonsoir, Carmine.

Lauren souriait dans la lumière jaune du couloir.

– Tu peux rengainer ton arme, inspecteur, je ne suis pas venue me battre.

La Louve leva les mains en signe de paix ; l’une d’elles tenait une bouteille de vieux scotch. Le préféré de Carmine.

– Tu m’invites à entrer, ou dois-je vider cette bouteille seule ?

Carmine s’écarta et referma la porte derrière Lauren – elle sentait l’ambre et la pluie. Son chapeau et son imperméable étaient mouillés et elle s’en débarrassa prestement, ébouriffant ses cheveux d’un geste distrait pour leur redonner le volume qu’ils avaient perdu sous le feutre. Elle était en civil, portant un simple pantalon noir, un chandail crème qui soulignait le galbe de ses formes, et des chaussures de ville plates – définitivement pas le genre de tenues qu’elle portait lorsqu’elle travaillait.

– Que me vaut l’honneur ? finit par demander Carmine lorsqu’elle retrouva l’usage de la parole.

– Crois-moi si tu veux, mais je n’en sais rien.

Carmine haussa un sourcil railleur, mais Lauren continua, sans la regarder :

– J’avais prévu une soirée calme, j’ai vu cette bouteille et... j’ai pensé que tu aimerais peut-être la partager avec moi.

Quelque chose dans sa voix, dans la douceur de son expression, étouffa la répartie cinglante de Carmine au fond de sa gorge. Elle tira nerveusement sur les manches roulées de sa chemise et désigna son salon chaotique.

– Assieds-toi où tu peux.

Lauren s’installa dans le vieux fauteuil en cuir élimé, comme elle le faisait quelques années auparavant, dans ce qui ressemblait maintenant à une autre vie, et le cœur de Carmine se serra un peu. Elle se mordit l’intérieur de la lèvre et renvoya les souvenirs là où était leur place – dans un coin poussiéreux de sa mémoire.

Carmine chercha deux verres en cristal qu’elle déposa sur la table basse, après avoir poussé quelques piles de dossiers, et Lauren servit le liquide ambré en bougeant faiblement la tête au rythme du saxophone, qui jouait toujours en fond. 

Le cristal tinta lorsqu’elles trinquèrent. Elles burent en se regardant ; les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure. 

Lauren fut la première à fermer les yeux. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, s’installant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Jambes croisées et gorge dévoilée, elle soupira dramatiquement :

– Ah ! Tu n’as jamais su te détendre, Carmine ! 

– Détrompe-toi, j’y arrivais très bien jusqu’à il y a cinq minutes, environ.

Mais quelque chose changea et la tension qu’elle éprouvait jusque-là se dissipa. Carmine alluma une cigarette et en proposa une à Lauren, qui l’accepta en silence.

– Que fais-tu ici, Lauren ?

– Je n’ai pas le droit de rendre visite à une vieille amie ? minauda-t-elle.

– Une _vieille amie_ , vraiment, ricana Carmine, quel honneur !

Le regard bleu de Lauren se fixa de nouveau sur elle :

– ... Que voulais-tu être ?

– Je suis _flic_ , Lauren. On n’est pas vraiment du même côté de la loi, toi et moi.

– Détail, chérie.

Lauren balaya sa remarque d’un revers de main.

– Tu sais ce que tu es, et tu sais que la police ne te mérite pas.

– Attends, tu essayes de me débaucher ?

Le rire de Carmine éclata entre elles, et un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Lauren.

– Pourquoi pas ? De nouveaux postes s’ouvrent tous les jours, ça ne coûte rien d’essayer.

– Lauren, je t’en prie.

Lauren gloussa légèrement et se cala un peu plus profondément dans le fauteuil. Le silence s’étira, confortable, pendant qu’elles fumaient en écoutant le disque de jazz.

– Cinq ans, hein, finit par murmurer Lauren. Qu’as-tu fait pendant tout ce temps, Carmine ?

– Oh, trois fois rien. J’ai essayé de me rebâtir une carrière, j’ai refait ma vie à la brigade criminelle. Rien que tu ignores, Lauren.

Elle savait qu’elle était régulièrement suivie, la Louve avait toujours gardé un œil sur elle – c’était l’une des principales raisons pour lesquelles elle communiquait rarement avec ses indics, et pourquoi Mère-Grand avait refusé de la voir, initialement. Carmine laissait faire la surveillance sans réagir – par lassitude, par habitude, et peut-être par autre chose qu’elle n’admettrait pas.

Lauren regarda Carmine et sourit comme on se déshabille. Ses yeux bleus brillaient comme des joyaux, sous le trait d’eye-liner. Sa voix était un souffle :

– Tout ce temps à m’entourer de filles qui te ressemblaient, j’avais oublié à quel point...

Elle s’interrompit, comme prise en défaut, et remplit les verres pour retrouver une contenance. Elle but une gorgée de whisky et alluma une autre cigarette avant de reprendre :

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là, Carmine. Depuis que je t’ai revue, je... 

L’hésitation n’était pas son genre. Carmine l’observa avec attention, à travers ses cils. Elle chercha le vernis de faux, la fissure dans le masque de l’actrice. Le regard de Lauren se planta dans le sien et le cœur de Carmine trébucha – elle n’eut même pas la force de s’en vexer.

– Ça ne te manque jamais ? souffla Lauren.

 _Nous_. Le passé. Tous ces mots que Lauren ne disait pas mais que Carmine comprenait, instinctivement, car ils se pressaient au bord de ses propres lèvres. Elle but une rasade de whisky pour éviter de répondre. Elles savaient toutes les deux ce qu’il en était.

– On a fait des choix, Lauren. C’est ainsi.

Un grognement de frustration lui répondit ; Carmine sourit doucement.

– Tu n’as vraiment pas changé. Les choix, comme les liens, se font et se défont. Il ne tient qu’à nous de le décider.

Lauren avait dit _nous_ , mais elle voulait dire _toi_. Carmine le savait aussi.

– Non, Lauren. Il fallait y penser avant de tuer le Loup.

Lauren la regarda intensément pendant un long moment. Carmine sentit son sang battre un peu plus vite, un peu plus fort.

– Cette ordure a mérité ce qui lui est arrivé. Si tu ne l’avais pas tué, je l’aurais fait.

 _Si je ne l’avais pas tué, tu serais morte_. Carmine réprima un frisson.

– Lauren, murmura-t-elle.

Sans réfléchir, Carmine posa une main sur le genou de Lauren. Et comme dans un rêve, la main de Lauren recouvrit la sienne. Leurs doigts se mêlèrent et l’espace d’un instant, tout sembla comme avant, naturel, juste. Le temps suspendit son cours et Carmine se sentit de nouveau à sa place.

La musique de Coltrane s’acheva, rompant le charme – _Everytime we say goodbye_. L’ironie mordit les entrailles de Carmine, en même temps que les doigts de Lauren serrèrent les siens. La chaleur au creux de son ventre devait être la faute du whisky.

– Tu devrais t’en aller, Lauren, dit-elle d’une voix douce.

Sinon... sinon elle n’était plus sûre de répondre d’elle-même. Lauren la regarda longuement, comme si elle soupesait cette possibilité de son côté. Après quelques instants, elle eut un petit rire, un peu rauque, un peu triste. Un peu déçu.

– C’était bon de te revoir, Carmine.

Carmine hocha la tête en silence.

– Garde la bouteille et pense à moi quand tu l’ouvriras.

– Je devrais la donner au premier clochard que je croise, alors, rétorqua Carmine.

– Tu ne sais pas apprécier les bonnes choses, chérie.

– Je n’en serais pas si sûre, à ta place...

Lauren rit de nouveau en mettant son imperméable humide.

– Bonne nuit, Lauren.

– A bientôt, Carmine.

Lorsqu’elle eut verrouillé la porte, Carmine relança le disque et s’installa dans son canapé. Elle cala une autre cigarette entre ses lèvres mais ne l’alluma pas, savourant le goût du whisky qui s’attardait sur sa langue comme un baiser volé.

Lorsqu’elle s’éveilla, plusieurs heures plus tard, elle se demanda si tout cela n’avait été qu’un rêve.

Pourtant, sur la table basse, l’un des verres de cristal était maculé de rouge à lèvres carmin.

* * *

La nuit était pleine lorsque Carmine arriva sur les docks. Une silhouette emmitouflée dans un long pardessus était adossée à une voiture, un chapeau vissé sur sa tête. Seul le bout incandescent d’un cigare était visible. Carmine s’approcha, les mains dans les poches de son manteau.

– Bonsoir, Lauren.

Un petit rire rauque lui répondit.

– Tu n’es pas drôle, Carmine. Il faut toujours que tu gâches mes surprises.

– Tu es trop évidente.

C’était un mensonge, c’était une obsession ; Carmine ne l’admettrait pas. Lauren sourit et continua de fumer, en silence.

– Le jeu est fini, Lauren. 

– Crois-tu ?

Avec du recul, Carmine aurait dû entendre la raillerie, aurait dû comprendre que quelque chose clochait. Mais le triomphe et l’amertume eurent raison de son bon sens.

– Mère-Grand n’a jamais existé, n’est-ce pas ? demanda Carmine, en cherchant une cigarette dans sa poche.

– Comment l’as-tu compris ? demanda Lauren en lui proposant son briquet.

Carmine la regarda dans la lumière vacillante de la flamme.

– Ce n’est pas ton style de laisser un mouchard dans ton entourage.

– Sauf si je ne sais pas qu’il es là ? tenta Lauren.

– Comment aurais-tu pu ? Son nom est arrivé jusqu’à moi, et dieu sait comme les stups font bien attention à me tenir éloignée de toi.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Lauren lorsqu’elle serra sa mâchoire. Un éclat glacial brilla dans ses yeux, mais Carmine n’avait pas peur de la grande méchante Louve.

– Non, c’était trop gros, sauf si tu voulais jouer avec les flics. Ou avec _moi_. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as attendu que je débarque chez toi pour me contacter. Encore un mauvais timing.

– Oh... détrompe-toi, le timing était parfait. Du moins, pour moi. C’est la seule erreur qu’elle ait commise et elle lui a été fatale.

Carmine marqua un temps d’arrêt et sentit les cheveux sur sa nuque se hérisser. Brusquement, elle se pencha pour regarder l’intérieur de la voiture, à travers la vitre passager.

Sur le siège conducteur, une femme était assise. Elle était très brune et très jolie. Très morte, aussi. Un filet de sang coulait au coin de sa bouche et le légiste trouverait certainement une balle logée dans sa nuque.

Laisse-nous, Jessica chérie.

Le cœur de Carmine chavira dans sa poitrine et elle crispa une main sur le métal froid de la voiture pour se retenir.

Les pièces se mettaient enfin en place.

_Je peux vous aider à faire tomber la Louve, j’ai plus confiance en vous qu’en vos collègues._

_Je ne peux pas parler trop longtemps, on se rendra bientôt compte de mon absence._

– Tu n’aurais pas dû laisser son dernier billet sur la table basse.

La voix de Lauren était étrangement douce, presque compatissante. Carmine la regarda, déboussolée.

– Tu étais tellement sûre que c’était moi, chérie, et je mentirais si je disais que je n’ai jamais été tentée de te mener en bateau. Mais à chaque fois que j’ai mis un appât sur ta route, tu l’as flairé à des kilomètres. Et tous ces petits jeux n’ont fait que me rappeler à quel point tu me manquais.

– Tu ne joues pas, Lauren.

– Sauf quand tu es le prix.

Carmine n’eut pas la force de chercher une répartie. Elle s’adossa à la voiture et regarda le bout du dock, plongé dans la brume et l’obscurité. Le clapotis de l’eau résonnait sous ses tempes pendant qu’elle réfléchissait aux conséquences de ses erreurs. Aux conséquences de son obsession.

– Ça ne te manque pas, Carmine ? murmura Lauren au bout du silence. Les longues soirées à écouter Coltrane, refaire le monde autour d’une bouteille et imaginer la vie loin d’ici. Les nuits interminables. Tes jambes autour de mes hanches et mon souffle sur ta peau.

Carmine ne répondit pas. Elle titubait au bord d’un abîme qu’elle connaissait pour le fréquenter depuis trop longtemps. La Louve le savait aussi. La Louve la voulait, avec elle dans l’abîme. Carmine le savait. C’était la principale raison pour laquelle elle l’avait fuie, cinq ans auparavant. 

Elle finit par écraser le mégot de sa cigarette sous son talon.

– Tu as fait de moi ce que tu as voulu, Lauren, soupira Carmine d’une voix lasse. Depuis la toute première fois. Dès que j’ai posé les yeux sur toi, j’ai su que tu causerais ma perte.

– Tu as toujours été dramatique, chérie.

– Peut-être. 

Lauren lui proposa un cigare et Carmine l’accepta. Lauren en prit un aussi. Elles les allumèrent à la même flamme et le cœur de Carmine battait toujours très fort, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons.

– Tu as gagné, n’est-ce pas, souffla-t-elle avec la fumée suave du tabac.

Ce n’était pas une question.

– Tu m’as corrompue jusqu’à l’os, continua Carmine. Même lorsque j’ai enfin cru tenir ma vengeance, j’étais juste en train de perdre à ton jeu.

– Détrompe-toi, tu as eu ta vengeance. Il n’y a pas de gagnant, à ce jeu. Nous avons toutes les deux perdu, il y a cinq ans. Est-ce que ça a vraiment une importance ?

Carmine haussa les épaules sans rien dire. Le silence s’étira entre elles, de nouveau.

– Rejoins-moi, Carmine.

L’inspecteur eut un petit rire sans joie.

– Je suis flic, Lauren.

– Oh, je t’en prie, répondit la Louve avec un revers de main. Les trois-quarts de ta hiérarchie travaillent soit pour moi, soit pour la concurrence. Tout le système est pourri, et tu t’obstines à vouloir sauver la veuve et l’orphelin. Tu n’en as pas assez de te battre contre le système, Carmine ? Tu ne voudrais pas le diriger, à mes côtés ?

Lauren tapota la portière de la voiture derrière elle du bout des ongles.

– Tu sais bien comment tout ça va finir. Lynch va te coller ce meurtre sur le dos et faire en sorte de t’enfermer. L’occasion est trop belle pour qu’il la rate.

Elle avait raison, Carmine le savait. La mort de Mère-Grand était de sa faute, et elle le savait aussi.

– J’ai sacrifié un pion. J’aimerais gagner une dame.

Carmine voulut rire mais ne le fit pas. Elle prit une dernière bouffée de son cigare et l’écrasa au sol avant de tourner la tête, plantant son regard dans celui, bleu, dangereux, hypnotisant, de Lauren. Les yeux de la Louve étaient immenses, toujours surlignés de ce noir si profond. Ses lèvres, rouges comme le sang, étaient entrouvertes sur la nacre de ses dents. Ses cheveux noirs avaient piégé des gouttes de brume qui scintillaient faiblement dans la pénombre.

Elle était magnifique – comme un serpent venimeux.

Elle était la Louve, et jamais personne ne porterait ce titre aussi bien qu’elle.

Comme dans un rêve, Carmine tendit la main pour effleurer la mâchoire de Lauren, se perdre dans ses cheveux d’encre. L’humidité de la nuit s’accrocha à ses doigts mais Lauren ne recula pas. Non. Lauren ferma les yeux, pencha légèrement la tête pour approfondir la caresse. Le sang de Carmine battit plus fort dans ses veines, sous ses tempes.

Elle passa son pouce distraitement sur la bouche de Lauren, le peignant de rouge. Lauren ouvrit les yeux avant de mordiller son doigt, puis l’embrasser. Elle déposa un baiser sur la paume de Carmine, et un autre au creux de son poignet.

Carmine ne respirait plus.

– Je n’aurais jamais dû te laisser partir, souffla Lauren contre sa peau.

Répondant à son appel, Carmine l’embrassa.

Ce fut meilleur que dans ses souvenirs. Plus douloureux, aussi.

Lauren ouvrit la bouche pour l’accueillir, comme une vieille amie, une vieille amante, enfin retrouvée. Carmine céda comme une digue.

Lauren sentait l’ambre et la bruine, le tabac et le sang. Son corps souple était blotti dans les bras de Carmine, ses courbes généreuses se lovant contre elle, la plaquant contre le métal froid de la voiture. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent au rythme de leurs langues. Leurs chapeaux tombèrent au sol sans qu’elles y prêtent la moindre attention, et lorsque toute raison menaça de disparaître, un coup de feu résonna dans la nuit.

Lauren gémit faiblement contre les lèvres de Carmine, sa surprise encore voilée de plaisir – elle avait pourtant dû sentir l’arme contre son flanc. Elle eut un dernier rire, comme un hoquet, pendant que Carmine plaçait le canon encore brûlant de son revolver contre son propre cœur. Elle sourit à Lauren, dont les yeux commençaient déjà à s’éteindre, et l’embrassa une dernière fois.

Carmine Vidal glissa dans le néant avec du rouge sur les lèvres et le goût du sang dans la bouche.

La brume avala le reste de la nuit et à l’aube, le hurlement d’une sirène couvrit enfin le clapotis de la rivière.

FIN


End file.
